Olga's Nightmare: A Brand New Sweethearts In Hillwood Story
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: This was Olga's life now... married to Owen Bramble, carrying his child, living in a wasteland littered with demons... this was the life she was living in now, and for her, there is no escape. Based on my other story, Brand New Sweethearts in Hillwood!


...well, this is awkward. I said I would finish up 'Brand New Sweethearts in Hillwood' this summer, and then I got distracted with other stories. My apologies, everyone. Rest assured, I will finish up that story, but this idea just came to my head recently, and seeing as how it's the Halloween season, what better place to do this story than on the season of Halloween! Keep in mind, there are going to be a few scary images, which is why the rating is T. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **BUZZ BUZZ**

Two beautiful eyes were forced open upon the sound of the alarm clock buzzing.

 **BUZZ BUZZ**

A hand slamming down on the alarm clock as a beautiful blonde haired woman of about 25 wearing a green nightgown was getting up, slowly but surely. The woman looked around at the beautiful grand room she was in, before sighing miserably. Before she could get up, she felt a red arm encircling her upper chest, with the second hand going towards the lower chest and rubbing the enlarged stomach that was apparent on her body.

"Good morning, my sweet Olga. I see our little one is continuing to grow inside your beautiful body." A slick voice said with a smooth voice.

A tear came down Olga's face, but she wouldn't face the demon that occupied the same bed as her. "Good morning... Hellfarno."

"Please, my dear, the name is Owen." The smirking demon said, smiling sinisterly as he used his first hand to cup Olga's cheek and turn it towards her face as he laid down a kiss towards her lips. Olga remained unresponsive, but Hellfarno didn't care as he got up. "Well, I'll be off to work. No need to cook, the maids will do it for you."

Olga sadly nodded as Hellfarno bent down towards her enlarged stomach and rubbed it. "Oh yes, our little child will be due any minute now... well, see you later tonight... unless something happens, of course..."

With that, Hellfarno summoned his wings as he flew out the open window. Olga quickly got up and watched her demonic husband fly off in the skies of what was once Hillwood. This place had become quite a wasteland since Monkeyman failed to stop Hellfarno in his quest. It was a horrifying sight to see, the way the strong demon beat down the monkey superhero. Just when hope was about to shine through, Hellfarno stabbed Kevin AKA Monkeyman in the chest and left his corpse to rot.

If that wasn't bad enough, her baby sister and her friend had been killed off brutally with just a snap of the fingers. And before her friends Melissa and Jackie could charge and stop him, he managed to freeze them in their tracks as he hypnotized them yet again. Olga remembered crying her eyes out as the demonic hellspawn that had posed as her teacher from high school pinned her down and took care of business.

But once Hellfarno insured his spawn had entered in Olga's womb, his plans didn't stop there. Once husband and wife were one, Hellfarno took Olga and her friends back to Hillwood where he would proceed to win the government, which once that happened, he unleashed a spell that would transform all of the citizens of Hillwood into demonic hell creatures. Sure, someone tried to call the government to stop the epidemic, but things could only get worse overtime. Pretty soon, most of America had been transformed into hell creatures. The few human survivors that started a cult and war were trying their best to stop, but not even they would survive their grim fate.

Olga looked over at the mirror as tears were forming in her eyes. If she had known that she had been a tool for world domination, she would have never said yes... she still wished that she was still Olga Pataki, smiling, with parents that loved her, and a little sister that sometimes likes her... but alas, those thoughts were but a memory. Now, it's been nine months, and there she is, Olga Bramble, a married woman who never wanted to be married to a man/demon she didn't love, pregnant with the child of that same hell demon. She looked down and rubbed her belly as she took a deep breath. She needed to get out of here, maybe to start a new life.

As soon as she figured that she was gone, she bent down towards the bed and pulled out what seems to be a rope made of sheets before hearing the door open and hearing an inhuman screech. She looked up fast and saw two similar hell spawn demons bringing her food and water.

"Thank you, Melissa, Jackie." Olga said sadly as she took the food. The demons screeched as they disappeared in flames. She looked sadly at the spot where the demons who were once her friends resided. No way would their minds be able to work now... but she was determined. Once she was out of there, she would try to find a new life and maybe find a way to cure the epidemic. She hoped at least there would be a few survivors.

As she bent down and pulled out the rope, she looked again and sighed as she pulled out a tattered picture... of a smiling man in his superhero get-up. She sighed sadly. "Oh, Kevin... I wish I wasn't with him... and I wish this child was yours..."

She sighed as she looked up at the glaring lights surrounding her. She knew for sure that no matter how she would try to find love, no one would be able to catch her heart like the Monkeyman... but for now, she put that thought aside. It was time for her to get out.

Grabbing the bedsheet-made rope, she threw it out the window as she prepared to climb down. But she had to take careful steps, because even if she knew that this child was Hellfarno's, she didn't want to harm it. That wouldn't sit well with her. Slowly, but surely, she climbed down the wall of the house. Slowly... slowly... all of a sudden, Olga slipped as she screamed letting go of the rope as she began to fall. She shut her eyes, awaiting the ground... which never came as she fell into someone's arms... she paused as she said, "Monkeyman...?"

"Are you STILL mentioning his name?!"

Olga's eyes snapped open as she came eye to eye with an angry Hellfarno. She shook nervously as words couldn't form out her mouth with the demon glaring at her.

"I only left for three minutes before realizing I forgot my briefcase. I go back to get it, and what do I see? My wife trying to make a break for it with MY child!" Hellfarno slapped her in the face, causing Olga to cry. "You're lucky you're carrying my spawn, otherwise, I'd turn you into my willing demon wife right now!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Olga sniffled.

"Sorry ain't an excuse this time..." Hellfarno growled as he looked down at the scared Olga as all of a sudden, she felt something move in her stomach. Hellfarno noticed it too as he gave a smirk. "Well, well, well... looks like your water just broke!"

"No! NO!" Olga screamed as Hellfarno carried Olga back to the room and laid her on the bed as she started to scream and breathe heavily.

"I've been waiting for this for months now, so I'm glad we're finally getting to the chase!" Hellfarno said as Olga screamed as she felt something trying to come out.

Olga screamed, feeling that her stomach was about to get ruined.

"Here it comes, here comes the blow!" Hellfarno cheered. "And then, your transformation awaits, my dear!"

Olga screamed as she shut her eyes, wishing that this had never happened before she felt herself being shaken...

* * *

"Olga, OLGA! Wake up!"

Olga's eyes snapped open as she took deep breaths before looking down. She was still in her underwear, but other than that, she seemed to be untarnished. She looked over to her left and sighed in relief as she saw Arnold, Helga, Melissa and Jackie looking over in worry and concern.

"B-baby sister... thank God..." Olga took a deep breath. "I had a nightmare where I was married to an awful demon intending to bed me and Kevin... Monkeyman was dead!"

"First of all, that first part wasn't a dream. You DID get married to that hell spawn formerly known as Owen Bramble!" Helga said. "And second, unless my eyes are deceiving me, I think that second part's about to come true!"

Olga turned and gasped in horror as she saw a down Monkeyman and a smirking Hellfarno standing near him. Olga's eyes widened in horror as her thought process was starting to kick in. _"Oh no... oh no, no, no, no..."_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 50 OF "BRAND NEW SWEETHEARTS IN HILLWOOD"**

* * *

Like I said, sorry if I haven't been updating "Brand New Sweethearts in Hillwood", but I hope this little one-shot relating to the story will suffice until the next chapter starts! Keep your eyes peeled for updates on the story in the future! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
